Thunder
by Lion Sins
Summary: Harry estava bem escondendo sua verdadeira natureza, porém as pessoas deviam ter sabido melhor antes de tê-lo traído. (Não possuo Harry Potter, escrevo para minha própria diversão sem ganhos financeiros.)
1. O inicio da tempestade

Guys, essa é minha primeira fanfic, então, take it easy!

Espero que gostem.

 **Capítulo 1**

Harry estava deitado em sua cama no menor quarto da casa, número quatro da rua dos Alfeneiros em Little Whinging, Surrey. Também conhecida como: residência dos Dursleys e inferno pessoal de Harry Potter. Ele havia acabado de voltar de Hogwarts e estava repassando todos os acontecimentos do último ano em sua cabeça.

O quinto ano letivo de Harry havia sido muito perturbador e traumatizante, primeiro, seu padrinho, o último membro de sua família, morre por culpa da sapa do Ministério disfarçada de professora, que bloqueou o acesso à rede de Flu; após isso ele descobriu o real motivo para Voldemort perseguir ele, uma profecia, feita por Sibila Trelawney ainda por cima. Como se isso não bastasse, ele ainda teve de ouvir que seus "melhores amigos" estavam sendo pagos para mantê-lo no caminho da luz. Mas tudo para o "bem maior", claro.

~Início do Flashback~

Harry estava na enfermaria se recuperando dos ferimentos da batalha no Ministério quando vozes exaltadas acordaram-no. Logo percebeu que eram somente Ron e Hermione tendo mais uma discussão, estava prestes a acordar para pedir para eles ficarem quietos, mas o tom venenoso de Ron o paralisou, e ele ficou escutando, fingindo que ainda estava inconsciente.

-Eu não aguento mais isso Mione! Até quando vamos ter que arriscar nossas vidas pelo santo Potty? Isso está ficando fora de controle.

-Eu concordo Ron, mas são só mais dois anos, logo chegará a batalha final e ele morrerá, exatamente como Dumbledore falou, só precisamos de um pouco mais de paciência.

-Mas e se por algum motivo ele sair vivo? Com a sorte que esse desgraçado tem, é capaz da maldição da morte falhar outra vez.

-Nós já falamos sobre isso!- Exclamou Hermione parecendo irritada. -Ele não vai sobreviver. Não de novo.

-Mas caso sobrev…

-Se lembre do que Dumbledore disse, acidentes acontecem. Até mesmo com os mais poderosos bruxos. Ninguém vai questionar caso ele morra tentando salvar alguém, só temos que planejar.

-Verdade. Você está certa. Estou me preocupando com nada.- Disse Ron. -Só espero que a Ginny faça a parte dela.

-Ela vai se dar bem, o idiota nem vai perceber que foi tudo uma poção. E caso perceba, será tarde demais. -Hermione falou em um tom suave. -Agora vamos, não queremos perder a festa de encerramento, não é?

E com isso os dois saíram da enfermaria, sem perceber que o menino do qual falavam estava escutando tudo.

~Fim do Flashback~

E agora estava ele aqui, em seu segundo dia de férias tomando a decisão mais crucial de sua vida. Uma decisão que mudará totalmente o rumo da guerra de um jeito que ninguém imaginou, bom, a não ser uma pessoa.

-Karl, me decidi. -Sussurrou Harry para a noite.

Pouco tempo após, surgiu um homem em seu quarto, saído aparentemente de lugar nenhum. O homem era alto, cerca de dois metros, cabelos compridos, alcançando sua cintura, corpo não tão musculoso, mas não tão magro-a perfeição entre esses dois, tinha um rosto aristocrático. Porém o que mais chamava atenção neste homem eram seus olhos, olhos puramente negros, capazes de fazer qualquer homem ir à insanidade com um breve olhar.

-Você tem certeza disso? É um caminho sem volta. -Disse o homem, Karl.

-Eu sei, você já me disse. -Suspirou Harry, cansado. -Mas é necessário.

-Está bem. Mas já lhe aviso, isto vai doer.- E antes que Harry pudesse falar algo, o mundo ficou escuro, e de repente tudo o que ele sentia era caos e trevas.

 **Fim do capítulo 1**


	2. Skotádis

Espero que vocês estejam gostando!

RayGreeleaf: aqui está um pouco sobre o Karl, mais informações sobre ele e sobre o que Harry se tornou estarão nos próximos capítulos. Obrigada pelo comentário! s2

 **Capítulo 2**

Karl era uma criatura das trevas, uma das mais viciosas e raras, na verdade, ele era o último de sua espécie. Ele era um _skotádi_ ¹, uma raça que se alimenta da escuridão das pessoas a sua volta, uma anomalia da natureza. Os outros de sua espécie, mais fracos que ele, haviam partido a muito tempo atrás, mas por algum motivo, ele continuava seguindo em frente, não que ele não tinha tentado seguir junto com a sua família, porque ele tentou; ele simplesmente não conseguia. Ele era uma anomalia dentro de uma outra anomalia.

Ninguém sabia ao certo de onde os _skotádi_ haviam vindo, um dia eles não existiam e no outro eles estavam lá. Se alimentando nas guerras, desentendimentos, raiva, tristeza, solidão. A espécie evitava se relacionar com a sociedade, preferindo o exílio, se espalhando ao redor da Terra, um raramente se encontrando com outros, mas cuidando-se através do vínculo único que eles tinham. Até que um dia, não houve mais nada, era como se eles simplesmente nunca houvessem existido. Todos tinham sumido.

Todos, exceto Karl.

Karl sofrerá, como nunca soube que era possível, ele havia tentado seguir o caminho dos demais, tentará desaparecer, mas não importa o que fizesse, algo sempre o prendia neste mundo, como se ele ainda tivesse uma missão para cumprir. E olhando para o garoto de cabelos negros deitado inconsciente na cama, ele soube que finalmente achara o seu propósito.

Dia 30 de julho de 1980, Karl sentiu um puxão em seu antigo vínculo, depois de eras vagando, finalmente um sinal de que ele não estaria mais sozinho. Seguindo seu vínculo, ele se viu parado em frente a uma casa onde moravam dois humanos, três agora, com o nascimento de seu primogênito.

Karl acompanhou toda a vida do garoto pelas sombras, esperando o momento certo para se revelar, viu os pais do garoto serem mortos por um gênio que havia perdido a insanidade, viu um velho manipulador levando-o para um lar de abusadores, viu este garoto sofrendo, chorando, mas também viu sua alegria ao descobrir o mundo em que pertencia. Ele viu tudo, e de repente, por algum motivo inexplicável, ele queria fazer parte da vida deste garoto.

Por isso um dia, ele seguiu o garoto para o parque, ele havia visto a briga que tinha ocorrido na casa de seus parentes, e decidiu que era hora de intervir, pelo menos parcialmente. Claro que o garoto não confiou nele de primeira, errado seria se tivesse, mas conforme foram acontecendo esses encontros, mais próximos eles chegavam um do outro.

Harry poderia ser considerado um jovem amoroso, carinhoso, amigável… Mas claro, isso só se você não o conhece-se igual Karl faz. Karl sabe que tudo isso é só uma máscara, por trás de toda essa fachada há algo tenebroso, escuro, magnífico, que se deleita na dor dos outros, fica extasiado pelos sentimentos mais obscuros do mundo; mas essa era uma natureza que Harry estava bem escondendo, mesmo sabendo da sua conexão com os _skotádis,_ ele tinha aceitado deixar tudo para trás, ignorar seu verdadeiro eu, ignorar a manipulação de Dumbledore, ignorar o julgamento para salvar o mundo mágico.

Ele estava bem. Mas aí seu padrinho, último membro de sua verdadeira família morreu; e para ajudar seus amigos o traíram, ele estava sozinho no mundo de novo, não foi surpresa para Karl ele finalmente aceitar seu pedido de se juntar a ele como um verdadeiro _skotádi._

 _-Karl?…_ \- sussurrou Harry com sua voz rouca, sonolento.

-Sim, Harry? - respondeu Karl saindo de seus devaneios.

-Deu certo?

-Sim Harry, deu certo.

-Ótimo.

E então, dois olhos completamente negros, outrora verdes-esmeralda, se abriram. E a única coisa que Karl conseguiu pensar enquanto encarava-o era: eu espero que o mundo esteja pronto para nós.

 **Fim do capítulo 2**

¹= Criaturas das Trevas, ninguém sabe ao certo quando apareceram, mas o último existente está na Terra há mais de dois mil anos; se alimentam de sentimentos negativos, vai ser explicado melhor ao decorrer dos próximos capítulos. _skotádi -_ do grego, escuridão.


	3. Primeiros passos

Eu ainda não decidi qual vai ser o emparelhamento desta fanfic, caso vocês tenham sugestões, por favor, falem

Enfim, aproveitando que a criatividade ainda não me abandonou, eis o próximo capitulo.

PaulaSocorro: Obrigadaaa pelos comentários! Não pretendo abonar essa fanfic não, pode ficar sussa s2

 **Capítulo 3**

-E agora Harry? Quais são seus planos?- Indagou Karl, realmente querendo saber o que o garoto faria para se vingar dos que o traíram.

-O primeiro passo é sair dessa casa. Então, acho que vou para Gringotes ver se os Potters não possuem alguma propriedade que esteja de acordo com as nossas necessidades, caso não tenham, acho que simplesmente teremos que encontrar uma, não?

-Nós?- Karl estava meio confuso nessa parte, certamente o garoto não quis dizer isso.

-O que? Você achou que estaria ficando para trás? Vamos lá, preciso de alguém que me ensine a lidar com o que me tornei, você precisa de companhia, nem pense em negar pois é visível em seu olhar. Assim se vão dois coelhos em uma cajadada só.

-Harry, Harry… Quando foi que você ficou tão observador?

-Vamos lá Karl, quanto antes começarmos, melhor.- Disse Harry se levantando e espreguiçando-se. Parando ao sentir um leve odor.- Ok, mudança de planos, você fica aqui, enquanto eu vou pro banho. Deus. Você não me avisou dessa parte.- Resmungou Harry fazendo careta.

A única resposta que ele obteve disto foi uma risada.

Harry aproveitou a sua ida para o banheiro para observar as mudanças que ocorreram no seu corpo. Karl falou que aceitando o seu papel como um Skotádi, sua aparência melhoraria e velhos danos seriam corrigidos, e se olhando no espelho, ele podia dizer que não ficou nada desapontado.

Onde antes havia um garoto magricelo, baixo, com um rosto infantil, cheio de olheiras das noites mal dormidas; estava agora um homem de 1,70; musculoso, rosto aristocrático, com a pele mais perfeita que poderia existir, e claro, haviam os olhos, totalmente negros. Karl havia explicado sobre isso, eles exibiam a sua verdadeira natureza, total escuridão, sem espaço para a luz. Claro que havia como esconder, afinal, seria uma falha catastrófica em seu plano caso não desse, mas ele ia deixar para escondê-los quando fosse sair de casa, por enquanto estava muito bem com eles.

Terminando a sua autoanálise, foi para o banho pensando em tudo o que teria que fazer para realizar sua vingança para aqueles que o traíram, o que certamente envolveria uma conversa com um certo louco por ai. Ele definitivamente não estava pronto para isso.

Karl encarava aquela rua descrente, a existência dele desafiava todas as leis possíveis da gravidade, era loja em cima de loja, era tanta desordem, tanta desorganização, que era capaz de ter alguma lógica em tudo aquilo. E conforme ele ia andando junto de Harry, mais credibilidade essa sua ideia tinha. Havia uma lógica, ele tinha certeza disso agora, ele só não fazia ideia de qual.

Gringotes era um lugar único, a ameaça estampada para todos verem fazia-os se sentirem em casa. Harry entrou primeiro, com Karl em sua direita, um pouco atrás, juntos faziam uma visão impressionante. Harry procurou com seus olhos para o goblin que parecia estar na posição mais elevada e foi em sua direção.

-Bom dia, gostaria de falar com o gerente do banco à respeito da minha herança familiar.- Disse Harry direto, mas educadamente.

-Quem é você?- Perguntou o Goblin com um tom de escárnio.

-Meu nome é Harry Potter, e eu apreciaria se você mantivesse um tom de conversa normal.- Ao dizer isso, os olhos de Harry piscaram para a escuridão total, rapidamente voltando para a cor esmeralda.

-Ah, sim, claro, perdão. Vocês podem aguardar sentados ali nos bancos, um goblin já virá chamar-vos.

-Obrigado.- Respondeu Harry cinicamente.

Eles andaram calmamente até os bancos, sentaram-se com uma postura de dar inveja em qualquer puro-sangue e aguardaram calmamente. Pouco tempo depois, o mesmo goblin que havia levado Harry em seu cofre no primeiro ano, veio chamá-los.

-O gerente vai ver vocês agora.- Disse com relutante educação.

-Certo, obrigado Grampo. Nos mostre o caminho, sim?- Respondeu Harry indiferente, ignorando a surpresa do goblin por seu nome ter sido lembrado.

Grampo os levou para o lugar que parecia ser o coração de Gringotes, uma sala circular, realmente no meio da construção, pararam em frente a uma porta branca, com ricos detalhes em ouro. O goblin bateu uma vez, e sem delongas, uma voz grossa respondeu:

-Entrem!

Ao entrarem, Harry se deparou com o goblin mais exótico que ele podia imaginar, tinha o mesmo tamanho que os demais, mas suas características faciais eram mais suaves, ele tinha cabelos brancos, já mostrando sua idade e usava vestes do padrão mais elevado, para mostrar a sua posição alta.

-Eles estão aqui para falar sobre a herança do mais jovem, que diz ser Harry Potter, senhor.- Informou Grampo.

-Harry Potter? Hm… Obrigado Grampo, você pode ir agora.- O goblin mais velho falou com um tom de curiosidade.- Bom dia senhores, eu sou Amon, o gerente do ramo de Gringotes de Londres. Vocês querem ver sobre a herança Potter então?

-Bom dia, eu sou Harry Potter, este ao meu lado é meu amigo Karl. Viemos aqui porque é do meu entendimento de que minha família possui muitos bens, e eu gostaria de ter uma lista completa de todos, se possível.

-Claro, tudo é possível. Sentem-se, sim?

Assim Amon se dirigiu para uma mesa de mogno, trabalhada, impecável, com alguns tesouros em cima, e mostrou com sua mão as duas cadeiras disponíveis na frente da mesma.

-Porém Senhor Potter, espero que você entenda que vou precisar comprovar a sua identidade.- Então, o gerente convocou uma tigela de ouro com algumas runas esculpidas na mesma e uma pequena adaga de prata.- Preciso que você deixe cair sete gotas de sangue aqui, por favor.

-Isso é realmente necessário?- Questionou Harry.- Não tem outros meios de provar quem eu sou sem utilizar sangue?

-O método com sangue é o melhor e mais aconselhável, pois ele junta a lista completa da sua herança, não somente da linhagem Potter. Outros métodos poderiam ser questionados por demais clientes, visto que qualquer outra coisa pode ser falsificada, só precisa de um pouco a mais de trabalho.- Explicou o goblin calmamente.

-Eu entendo.- Suspirou Harry, e então pegou a adaga e fez um leve corte na palma da sua mão, deixando cair cuidadosamente sete gotas dentro da tigela, entregou a adaga de volta ao gerente, e esperou sua mão se curar sozinha.

-Ok, isso vai levar apenas alguns segundos… E aqui está, vejamos:

 _Nome: Harry James Potter_

 _Data de nascimento: 31/07/1980_

 _Pai: Tiago Potter_

 _Mãe: Lílian Evans Potter_

 _Herdeiro da Casa Potter e da Nobre e Antiga Casa Black_

-Ok Senhor Potter, como posso lhe ajudar?

-Bom, eu gostaria de uma lista das propriedades que os Potters possuem, um registro de saída de dinheiro do meu cofre desde o momento em que meus pais morreram e gostaria de saber se teria como mudar meu nome e se sim, quais os procedimentos necessários.- Disse Harry, agora mais confiante.- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, eu apreciaria se essa conversa permanecesse somente entre nós, sim?

-Claro Senhor. Providenciarei tudo em um instante, só um pouco.- Assim, Amon saiu da sala, deixando Karl e Harry pensando em seus próximos passos.

 **Fim do capítulo 3**

Quaisquer dúvidas que forem surgindo não exitem em perguntar, seja por comentário ou mensagem; caso tenham sugestões, por favor, compartilhem, adoraria escutar as opiniões de vocês sobre tudo!


	4. Astaroth

PaulaSocorro: AAAAAAAAAAAA, tão lindo ver um comentário seu todo capítulo, sério, você me motiva muito! Se Harry tiver algum par nessa história, com certeza será alguém Badass dyugshd E sua resposta para Dumbledore mexendo no dinheiro de Harry está nesse capítulo!

Boa leitura a todos!

 **Capítulo 4**

-Aqui está, Sr. Potter. - E com isso Amon entregou duas pastas, uma fina, com poucas folhas e outra grossa, ameaçando não fechar mais, de tantos papéis.

A pasta grossa acabou por ser o registro do cofre de Harry, e foi por esta que ele começou sua pesquisa. E conforme olhava os dados que estavam lá, sua raiva aflorava, cada vez mais e mais, uma ventania de magia ao seu redor mostrava o seu descontentamento, mas antes que ele destruísse qualquer coisa em algum ataque de magia acidental, Karl colocou a mão em seu ombro, um pedido silencioso pra ele se acalmar. Tomando algumas respirações profundas, voltou-se para o goblin:

-Você poderia me explicar como é possível que o diretor de Hogwarts tem tirado dinheiro do meu cofre desde o momento em que meus pais morreram? Na verdade, não só dinheiro, mas livros e outros itens também.

-O quê?- Espantou-se o goblin, afinal, isso não era possível, era contra todas as regras de Gringotes, somente os membros da família poderiam fazer retiradas, essa regra havia sido feita justamente para evitar que guardiões abusassem do dinheiro que a criança tinha por direito.- Isso não deveria ser possível. Irei imediatamente punir os responsáveis, por favor, me dê um momento.

E assim, Amon saiu novamente da sala, com um olhar duro em seu rosto, prometendo sofrimento para aquele que estava fazendo-o passar tanta vergonha em frente a um cliente tão respeitável. Ah, o goblin responsável por isso iria pagar caro.

Dentro da sala, Harry sorriu.

 _[…]_

-Me perdoe a demora Senhores, o problema com o goblin está resolvido, de agora em diante eu mesmo gerenciarei as suas contas, Sr. Potter… Mas sobre o dinheiro e itens já retirados, gostaria que recolhêssemos tudo e colocássemos de volta ao seu cofre?

-Ah, sem necessidade, os itens não são valiosos e o dinheiro eu não preciso, eu só gostaria de aumentar a segurança necessária para as retiradas do cofre, é possível?

Harry sabia que normalmente as pessoas não tratavam as suas fortunas com tanto descaso, mas ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de deixar Dumbledore perceber que ele estava finalmente agindo, então, achou melhor deixar para lá.

-Claro, Senhor. Um procedimento muito comum é fazer com que a pessoa force sua aura mágica em uma esfera feita especialmente para isso, auras mágicas podem ser disfarçadas, mas são impossíveis de copiar, logo, é um método muito seguro.

-Claro, eu gostaria muito disso.

Harry não podia estar mais feliz com isso, pois assim qualquer varinha que ele use funcionaria, e como ele já tinha percebido que a varinha de Fênix que ele possuía agora já não funcionava mais para ele e teria que ser trocada, ele não podia querer outra coisa.

-Agora sobre as propriedades, você poderia me dizer quais dessas são protegidas? E quais seus níveis de segurança?- Questionou Harry segurando um papel que dizia:

 _Propriedades Potter-_

 _Castelo Noisy – Bélgica_

 _Localização: 50º 13'20" N; 4º 59'25" E_

 _Castelo Pidhirtsi – Ucrânia_

 _Localização: 49º 56'39" N; 24º 58'19" E_

 _Halcyon Hall, New York_

 _Localização: 41º 46'35" N; 73º 41'58" E_

 _Castelo de Valentino, Itália_

 _Localização: 45º 03'15"N; 7º 41'08" E_

 _Mansão Lillesden Estate, Reino Unido_

 _Localização: 35º 32'23" N; 82º 33'3" E_

 _The Ruins, Filipina_

 _Localização: 10º 42'34" N; 122º 58'59" E_

 _Castelo Popov, Ucrânia_

 _Localização: 48º 41' N; 26º 35' E_

 _Palácio Dunfermline, Escócia_

 _Localização: 56º N; 3,4º E_

 _Casa em Godric's Hollow, Reino Unido_

 _Localização: 51º 27'36" N; 2º 36' E_

-Todas, exceto a última, possuem segurança máxima, suas alas foram feitas por magia goblin, são propriedades indetectáveis, trouxas só veem castelos em ruínas, e qualquer um que conheça saiba a localização das propriedades, mas esteja com más intenções, ao tentar atravessar as alas será direcionado para algum lugar do Polo Norte, com alas impedindo que os mesmos saiam de lá, assim você não precisará nunca mais se preocupar com eles.

-Wow, medidas extremas, achei que os Potters fossem da luz, então pra quê tomarem medidas tão drásticas?- Perguntou Harry genuinamente interessado.

-Ah, a tristeza que é o senso comum nos dias de hoje.- Amon falou balançando a cabeça negativamente.-Os Potters, na maior parte de sua história, sempre foram cinza, com inclinação para as Trevas, seu pai foi um dos raros para se juntar à Luz. Alguns registros afirmam inclusive que os Potters são dessedentes do herdeiro de Belzebu. Com tantos anos na neutralidade, e com seu pai sendo extremamente Luz na última guerra, fez com que a maioria das pessoas esquecesse este detalhe.

Dizer que Harry e Karl estavam chocados era um eufemismo, mas com essa explicação tudo fez mais sentido, a escuridão dentro de Harry era de fato seu legado, não havia porquê se envergonhar disto mais. Karl não podia estar mais contente, sabendo que com essa pequena informação, as poucas inseguranças de Harry, sobre largar de vez a Luz, haviam ido embora.

-Muito obrigado por esta informação, Amon. Posso ficar com esta lista para ir olhar as propriedades?- Questionou Harry, ao receber um aceno de cabeça continuou:- Agora creio eu que podemos seguir e ir para a última coisa que falta, certo?

-Claro. Sobre a mudança de nome, Sirius Black em seu testamento, o emancipou, o que torna tudo mais fácil. Para mudar seu nome, precisaremos fazer um pequeno ritual, usando sete gotas de seu sangue e uma de alguma testemunha, provando que você fizera isto por vontade própria. As gotas podem ser colocadas nesta bacia de prata na sua frente.

-Oh, sem problemas, Karl vai dar uma gota de sangue, certo Karl?- Vendo Karl assentir, Harry continuou:- Mas… Por quê sete gotas?

-Sete é um número mágico, todas coisas boas acontecem quando este número está envolvido.- Explicou Amon com um encolher de ombros.-É uma superstição, mas até nós, goblins, acreditamos nessa.

Aceitando a explicação com um pequeno aceno, Harry pegou a mesma adaga que usara pra provar sua identidade, cortou a palma de sua mão no mesmo local e despejou as sete gotas na bacia de prata. Em silêncio, passou a adaga para Karl, que fez o mesmo, mas despejando somente uma gota.

-Isso, muito bem, agora, quem você desejaria se tornar, Sr. Potter?

-Meu novo nome será Astaroth Rígel Potter.

Harry decidira praticar a tradição Black de usar nomes de estralas para sua nomeação, uma pequena, mas simbólica, homenagem a Sirius.

-Astaroth? Tipo o demônio?- Perguntou Karl com uma sobrancelha erguida em questionamento.

-Exatamente igual ao demônio.

O goblin escreveu algo em um pergaminho, mergulhou na mistura dos sangues, e então uma luz forte veio em sua direção, contornando-o, aceitando-o.

E Harry, agora Astaroth, sorriu verdadeiramente, sentindo que talvez as coisas iam dar certo, afinal.

 **Fim do capítulo 4**

Espero que tenham gostado!


	5. Riel

PaulaSocorro: Calmaaaa kkk tudo ao seu tempo! Ainda vai dar muita treta com a luz, mas depois deste capítulo que a história realmente vai começar, até agora foi mais um direcionamento, dar uma base para a história ter onde começar dhasjnda E sobre a outra, eu pretendo escrever uma fanfic com base naquela assim que terminar essa, mas não vou escrever duas ao mesmo tempo, se não corre risco de eu abandonar uma em virtude da outra, e não quero isso :/

Dan Black Potter: Obrigadaaaaa! sz

Desculpa a demora gente, mas agora vamos para a história!

 **Capítulo 5**

Apesar de Astaroth saber que ele estava quase irreconhecível, nada mudou o fato de que, quando eles saíram satisfeitos de Gringotes, se dirigissem para alguma loja de cosméticos no beco. Afinal havia muitas coisas que ainda o dariam como um Potter, como seus cabelos negros que nunca paravam no lugar e seus olhos que, apesar de em sua forma plena serem completamente negros, ainda voltariam para as esmeraldas de Lilian Potter.

Ao sair da loja, ele estava totalmente transformado, seus cabelos, antes completamente negros, tinham agora uma certa sombra vermelha, muito similar a cor de sangue; o comprimento do mesmo havia sido alterado, chegando agora a sua cintura, para não se incomodar com os cabelos indo para seu rosto, havia também dois prendedores de prata na forma de serpentes, prendendo a parte frontal do mesmo. Seus olhos, outrora esmeraldas, estavam agora em uma cor de ouro, distinta, mas magnífica. Resumindo, agora era impossível até mesmo para sua mãe reconhecê-lo.

-Então Ast, devemos fazer mais alguma coisa neste local?- Questionou Karl em um tom suave, levemente divertido ao mencionar o novo apelido de seu companheiro.

-Claro Karl, você não espera que eu continue usando essas roupas velhas agora que eu estou indo para estar no centro de tudo, ou espera?

-Desculpa, engano meu- respondeu Karl soltando uma leve risada.

Assim os dois partiram em direção a uma loja de aparência cara, mas de bom gosto, onde Astaroth gastou uma boa parte de sua fortuna reparando os danos ao seu guarda-roupa, e arranjando um totalmente novo para Karl.

Astaroth, que podia fazer magia livremente após sua emancipação em Gringotes, diminuiu todas as sacolas para que coubessem em seu bolso, e se direcionando à Karl, falou:

-Agora estamos prontos.

~.~.~.~.~.~

No dia seguinte, Karl e Ast decidiram ir atrás de uma propriedade para ficarem permanentemente, para tanto, pegaram a lista de Gringotes e foram aparatando uma a uma, para ver qual seria melhor para suas necessidades. Automaticamente excluíram qualquer propriedade do Reino Unido ou mesmo a antiga casa dos pais de Astaroth.

Já estavam chegando ao final da lista quando encontram-na. _Palácio Dunfermline,_ que na realidade era uma mansão. Era em sua maioria branca com alguns detalhes em azul, totalizava 8 andares, além do porão e sótão, destes oito, dois eram subterrâneos, em um havia salas para duelo, sala de armas e academia; enquanto o outro era exclusivamente dedicado para poções. O porão possuia duas partes, uma para prisioneiros e outra que continha uma sala cheia de proteções para lobisomens, caso algum convidado precisasse de tais acomodações. Os andares de cima eram divididos em quatro partes. O primeiro era para o público em geral, continha salas de estar, salão de festas, alguns escritórios para reuniões mais privadas, sala de reuniões, bem como uma biblioteca _simples_. O segundo andar era uso dos convidados não tão próximos, havia inúmeras suítes, alguns poucos escritórios e uma sala comum. O terceiro andar já era para as pessoas próximas, as suítes que se encontravam nesse andar eram quase do dobro do tamanho das de baixo, além de que cada suíte possuía um escritório como uma sala pré-quarto; além da sala comum existia também uma sala de jogos e uma sala de jantar, onde as refeições sempre são realizadas caso não aja qualquer outro convidado não tão próximo, ou esteja só a família presente.

Os últimos andares eram para uso exclusivo dos donos da propriedade, havia uma biblioteca enorme que interligava os dois andares, um laboratório privado de poções, uma sala comum enorme, três escritórios, no andar superior havia cinco suítes enormes, ricamente decoradas. Na sala comum havia quatro portas que ligavam magicamente a outro andar, sendo eles o de poções, de duelo, o para convidados próximos e outra para o de convidados não tão próximos.

No exterior da mansão havia uma estufa com uma diversidade inimaginável de plantas, algumas tendo espaços magicamente alterados para sobreviverem ao clima diferente do seu natural. Além da estufa, encontrava-se também um campo de quadribol e um estábulo com uma diversidade de animais, tanto mágico como não-mágicos.

Ast e Karl já haviam se introduzido nas alas que protegiam a casa e estavam agora descansando na sala comum da ala familiar na mansão, após o dia exaustivo que tinham tido.

 _~pop~_

(N/a: sim, essa é minha capacidade de fazer onomatopeias, judge me)

-Mestre! Eu sabia que o senhor chegaria!- Exclamou um elfo doméstico superanimado, assustando ambos.

-Hm… Certo… Desculpa, mas quem é você?-Questionou Astaroth ainda não recuperado do susto.

-AH, claro! Eu me chamo Riel. Sou o chefe dos elfos domésticos desta propriedade, estamos aqui desde gerações, sempre servindo a família Potter, esperamos um longo tempo desta vez até que você chegasse, mas estou feliz que você veio! Mantivemos a casa cuidada e limpa para o Senhor!

" _Merlin, ele parece o Dobby…"_ pensou Ast com um gemido, _"Mas se bem que faz sentido, tudo está tão limpo, não teria como estar assim se não tivessem elfos, mesmo encantos teriam desgastado depois de tanto tempo…"_

 _-_ Ah, ok Riel, eu sou Astaroth, e este é meu amigo Karl, nós moraremos nesta propriedade a partir de agora. Então, você poderia preparar algo para comermos e nossos quartos? Karl é minha família, então ele ocupará os quartos familiares também.

-Claro, sem problema Mestre Potter!- E com um suave _~pop~_ ele já não estava mais lá.

-Elfos… E eu me preocupando que teria que começar a lavar minhas próprias roupas- disse Karl sorridente, rindo ainda mais após um gemido vindo de Astaroth- Muito bem, chega de descansar, temos planos pra fazer.

E assim se seguiu uma longa noite para ambos, só parando de discutir para comer, afinal, eles não tem tempo para perder, precisam fazer seus movimentos logo, antes que Dumbledore descubra que Astaroth não está mais com os Dursleys e tente estragar tudo.

 **Fim do capítulo 5**

A partir deste capítulo se torna mais possível fazer capítulos maiores, que é o que pretendo, me desculpem pelos capítulos curtos anteriores, mas eles foram necessários para formar uma base estável para a história! ^^


	6. Warning

Hey guys,

Primeiramente gostaria de pedir desculpas a todos que acompanham esta história, sei que prometi que não abandonaria a mesma, porém recentes acontecimentos na minha vida fizeram com que a maioria das minhas decisões fossem jogadas no lixo, então, sinceramente, desculpa a todos.

Eu tinha grandes planos para essa fanfic, entretanto ja não me vejo seguindo o roteiro que eu mesma tinha proposto, então, estou declarando oficialmente que Thunder está abandonada.

Voltarei a escrever histórias, talvez inclusive reescrever esta, mudar fatos, alterar a ordem cronológica de certos acontecimentos, "dar um rumo" pra isso.

Obrigada a todos que leram essa história até esse ponto, obrigada pelo carinho e incentivo.

Espero que nos encontremos de novo futuramente;

Kisses,

Lion Sins


	7. News

Oioi gentem, o que é que é um morrido é?  
Então, assim passando aqui para avisar que Thunder está sendo reescrita (YAY, FINALMENTEE )  
Por enquanto só está sendo postada no Nyah Fanfiction, porém prevejo que em breve é também não ff, o nome atual da fic é Meisterkrähe, escrita por Lockë.  
Por estar sendo reescrita, muitas coisas estão sendo mudadas, porém uma linha de acontecimentos vai permanecer basicamente a mesma.  
Espero que todos gostem desta nova versão e me perdoem sinceramente por ter abandonado Thunder,  
Lion Sins

(Ps: link no meu perfil para quem é chamado)


End file.
